Joseph C. Phillips
Connor Phillips Ellis Phillips Samuel Phillips |yearsactive = 1984-present }}Joseph Connor Phillips is an American actor best known for his role as Justus Ward in the soap operas Port Charles and General Hospital. Biography Phillips was born on January 17, 1962, in Denver, Colorado. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Phillips graduated from both the University of the Pacific and the New York University, the latter of which he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Phillips got his first on-screen role in 1984, when he received an uncredited role as a dancer in the dramatic dance movie Beat Street. Phillips got his first major role one year later, when he was cast as Cruiser for at least 31 episodes of the CBS soap opera Search for Tomorrow. Since then, Phillips was cast in movies and TV shows such as SEAL Team, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, 911 Nightmare, Boogie Town, The Rookie, Church, The Event, How to Get Away with Murder, Without a Trace, Ghost Whisperer, Getting Played, Las Vegas, General Hospital, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Phillips portrayed Deputy Director James Barbour in the Season Fifteen episodes "Rusty", "Family Tree", and "Face Off". Filmography *The Resident (2020) - Doctor Jeffrey Pierce *Criminal Minds - 3 episodes (2020) TV episodes - Deputy Director James Barbour *The Young and the Restless - 4 episodes (2008-2019) - Agent Jed Paulson/Judge Sanders *13 Reasons Why - 16 episodes (2017-2019) - Mr. Davis *The Rookie (2019) - Jephson Green *How to Get Away with Murder (2018) - Alvin Cox *'He's Watching' (2018) - Don *Alone Together (2018) - Principal Madden *SEAL Team (2018) - Benjamin Reed *NCIS: Los Angeles (2017) - Charles Livingston *NCIS (2016) - Philip Conway *911 Nightmare (2016) - Detective Arnold *Boogie Town (2012) - Chief Salisbury *The Event - 2 episodes (2010) - Security Guard *Church (2010) - Melvin *The Mentalist (2010) - Alan Knee *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2010) - Donnie *Castle - 2 episodes (2009) - Mayor Robert Weldon *Bones (2008) - Colonel Ryan Wolchuck *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Richard Vaughn *Without a Trace - 4 episodes (2005-2006) - Marcus Johnson *Vanished - 9 episodes (2006) - J.T. Morse *Getting Played (2006) - Robert Mitchellson *Crazy (2005) - Doctor Freed *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Langley *Jack & Bobby (2005) - Coach Braxton *General Hospital - 11+ episodes (1995-2004) - Justus Ward *The District - 9 episodes (2002-2003) - Mayor Morgan Douglas *V.I.P. (2001) - Geiger *Judging Amy (2001) - Lowry's Attorney *The King of Queens (2001) - Bill *The Parkers (2001) - Reverend Reggie Wright *Midnight Blue (2000) - Luke Jordan *Popular (2000) - Harrison's Doctor *City of Angels (2000) - Martin (credited as Joseph Phillips) *Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder (2000) - Detective McKinley *Any Day Now (1999) - Mark Sanborn *A Fare to Remember (1999) - Mr. Bright *Let's Talk About Sex (1998) - Michael *Port Charles - 6+ episodes (1997) - Justus Ward *The Larry Sanders Show (1997) - James *Living Single (1996) - Jeremy Mills *Martin (1995) - Derrick *Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 90's (1993) - Ghetto Reverend *The Cosby Show - 21 episodes (1985-1991) - Lieutenant Martin Kendall/Daryl *Strictly Business (1991) - Waymon *A Different World (1989) - Lieutenant Martin Kendall *A Man Called Hawk (1989) - Matt Johnson *American Playhouse (1989) - George Murchison *Hothouse - 7 episodes (1988) - Billy Harris *Search for Tomorrow - 31 episodes (1985) - Cruiser *Beat Street (1984) - Dancer (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors